


First Meetings

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Paul's a bit of a pervert, Tumblr Prompt, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Another Tumblr Prompt from anonymous! It was interesting to do Paul's pov of their first meeting! So I enjoyed this! I hope you enjoy it, too!





	First Meetings

Paul peeked out of the window of the tiny gas station, watching the truck back up. He'd been just about to leave when the truck pulled up, so he stopped to see who they were. He didn't trust many people. There was too much violence in this world today... and they could be Saviors. He'd been watching them cautiously since they pulled up. The man in the vest had nearly caught him, but Paul had managed to duck down before he could be seen. He'd got a close look at him, heart racing and throat drying up. He was older, that much was obvious... and just Paul's type.

He was handsome, Paul would give him that. He stood back up slowly, watching the man walk up to the tipped over vending machine. He heard muffled voices and watched as they tried to tip the machine over, but were unsuccessful. He certainly dressed like a Savior with his dark jeans, combat boots and leather vest. The red rag in the back pocket of the man's jeans drew Paul's eyes down to it. He licked his lips. My.. what a fine ass. Paul sighed. It'd been forever since he had a fine piece of ass. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched them wrap a chain around the vending machine and use the truck to flip it over and the man in the vest whistle to stop the man in the truck. 

The man in the vest took a crowbar to the glass, biceps bulging as the bar made contact with it. Paul bit his bottom lip. Shit. Was everything about this man his weakness? Strong, tall, dark hair, salt and pepper beard... if he has blue eyes Paul might just kiss this man. He sighed and turned away. He needed that truck. If they were driving it, there must be food on it. He walked back through the store and through the back door. He waited by the corner, listening for what they were doing.

“It's soda and candy, why all the trouble?”

“Wasn't any trouble...”

Fuck. His voice. Paul swallowed thickly. He rested his head against the side of the building. Okay.. time to make- the man in the black vest bent over, jeans hugging his ass. Paul swallowed down a moan. He shook his head and pulled his bandanna up over his mouth and nose and rushed out. He slammed into the man in the black jeans, snatching the keys from his pocket. He pushed off the man and stumbled forward as they drew their guns. He slipped the keys into his own pocket and put his hands up. 

“Hi...”

“BACK UP! NOW!” The man in the vest went on the defensive, eyes narrowed and hand steady.

“Keep 'em up!” 

“Whoa... easy guys..” Paul flicked his eyes between them. They were both very handsome, but Paul didn't like curly hair. He flicked his eyes back to the man in the vest, heart racing from both fear and attraction. He was... very... handsome. Paul wanted to kiss that beauty mark. “I was just running from the dead.” He returned his gaze to the man in the blue shirt. If he met the other man's gaze, he may just do something stupid. Like kiss him.

“How many?”

The man in the blue shirt stepped back to look around the building, forcing Paul to look at the man in the vest. “Ten.. maybe more.” He swallowed thickly. This man's eyes were hidden behind his hair, but they were still beautiful. “I'm not risking it. Once it gets to double digits, I start running.”

“Where?”

Shit, this man wasn't giving him any benefit of the doubt. “Uh.. about half a mile back. They're headed this way. You probably have... eleven minutes.”

It went silent between them. Paul kept his eyes on the man in the vest. Finally, the man in the blue shirt lowered his gun. 

“Okay... thanks for lettin us know.” He holstered his gun and Paul looked at him. 

“Yeah.. there's more of them than us, right? Gotta stick together...” He flicked his eyes back to the man in the vest who was still staring at him... almost contemplative. “Right?” Paul tilted his head to get a better look at his eyes. The man finally lowered his gun, so Paul lowered his hands. “... You have a camp?”

“Nah...”

“Do you?”

Paul looked between them. “... No.” He stepped back a bit. “Sorry for running into you. I'm gonna go now.” He needed to get away from the dangerous looking man before he just stripped naked and mounted him. “If this is the next world, I hope it's good to you guys!” He turned and started hurrying away. 

“I'm Rick! This is Daryl!” 

Paul slowed to a stop. Shit... he just had to tell him that sexy beast's name. He lowered his head and sighed. 

“What's your name?”

He turned back to them and pulled his bandanna down. “Paul Rovia! But my friends used to call me Jesus...” He held his arms out, smiling teasingly at Daryl. “Your pick.”

Rick nodded a bit. “You said you didn't have a camp. You on your own?”

“Yeah. But still...” Paul grinned, raising an eyebrow at them. “Best not to try anything.”

Daryl scoffed. “Best not to make threats you can't keep, either.”

Paul huffed out a laugh. “Exactly.” He smiled and turned to hurry away. Daryl made his heart race in a way it hadn't in a long time. If he remained there any longer, he wouldn't want to leave. 

“How many walkers-”

“Nah! Not this guy!” 

“How many walkers have you killed?!”

Paul hurried to go around the building. “Sorry! Gotta run! You should, too!” He grinned to himself. Daryl didn't want him to stick around... and maybe it was wishful thinking, but perhaps it had been attraction he'd read in Daryl's eyes when he was held at gun point. “Think you've got about seven minutes!” He went around the building, pulling some fire crackers out of his jacket and a lighter. He waited, listening to their conversation. 

“There's more goin on there.”

Paul bit his bottom lip. They were onto him. He sighed. 

“Didn't have a gun, neither.”

Shit, that voice. Paul closed his eyes as a shiver shook his spine. These men seemed like good people. He put the little fire to the fire crackers and tossed them into an empty barrel. He hurried back around and peeked around the corner. The men were gone, so he hurried to the truck, pulling to keys out and climbing in quickly. He turned the truck on and grabbed the back pack, tossing it out the window. “Sorry!” He looked in the rear view mirror, seeing the two men stop in the road. He smiled. He knew they would follow him... and he looked forward to a second meeting with Daryl.


End file.
